A Proper Wedding, An Improper Secret
by tinylexie
Summary: This is for Round 5 of alyssialui's Twister Challenge. In this round, we had to choose a task. I chose to write about a wedding. Summary: Lucius's and Narcissa's wedding day. And their little secret. Prequel to "The Lost Baby." Part of the Dead Babies series.


**Author's Note****: This is for Round 5 of alyssialui's Twister Challenge. In this round, we had to choose a task. I chose to write about a wedding.**

**Additional Author's Note****: Lucius and Narcissa may be a little OCC at points, but hey, they are young in this story. And it is their wedding day. Also, Lucius's mother is not in this story because in my personal headcanon she died in childbirth.**

**Another Author's Note****: Lucius and Narcissa are still fresh out of Hogwarts in this fic. Narcissa has just graduated from Hogwarts, and Lucius has only been out of Hogwarts for a year. **

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful, my daughter," Druella Black said to her youngest.<p>

Narcissa did not reply. There were no real emotions or feelings in her mother's voice. Druella Black was just glad that Narcissa was doing her duty of marrying a respectable Pureblood wizard.

It was at a time like this that Narcissa could almost understand why Andromeda had ran off and married some Mudblood. Almost.

Plus, Narcissa still remembered Bellatrix's wedding. It had been a grand affair, of course, but it had also felt so empty. It was clear that there was no love between Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. They shared many of the same goals and beliefs in life, but there was no true emotional bond or connection between them.

Narcissa did not want the same thing to happen to her. She wanted to actually feel something genuine towards her husband. Perhaps she was just a hopeless romantic like Andromeda, but in the current moment Narcissa didn't really care. Not that she would ever tell anyone that, of course. She especially would never tell her mother any of her traitorous thoughts.

It really was fortunate, therefore, that Narcissa had been promised to Lucius Malfoy. She and Lucius had known each other since they were children, and there most definitely was a strong emotional connection between them. Narcissa felt like Lucius was the only one who truly understood her, and he had often expressed the same sentiment towards her.

If Narcissa had been forced to marry any Pureblood but Lucius, she just might have done what Andromeda had done. That was not a complete definite, of course. But it would have been a _strong_ possibly if the Pureblood man had been anyone but Lucius.

"I am so glad that the wedding dress still fits you so perfectly," Druella remarked. "I was a little worried when you started to put on some weight."

"I have _not_ put on any weight, Mother," Narcissa snapped. Inwardly, though, she was a little worried. What if her mother found out the truth?

"Don't talk back like that to me, Narcissa," Druella snarled. "I am just looking out for your best interest. I won't have you losing someone like Lucius Malfoy just because you decided to get a little fat."

"Lucius has no problem with the way that I look," Narcissa sighed. "It's much more important to him that I'm able to have an intelligent conversation with him."

"Don't be silly, girl. Respectable Pureblood men like Lucius Malfoy don't care about such things in their wives. All he cares about is that you look good and that you don't ever embarrass him in the eyes of the public."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but she made sure to not let her mother see. Druella Black truly did not understand Lucius or his true feelings and wants.

"Now, if you are done being rude towards your mother," Druella spoke, "we have a wedding to go to. We don't want to keep young Lucius waiting."

"No, we don't," Narcissa agreed with a smile. That was the only thing she and her mother would ever agree on.

Narcissa was just as eager as her mother for her to become the new Mrs. Malfoy as quickly as possible. Mother and daughter just had different reasons for that eagerness, and neither would ever be able to understand the other's reasons.

* * *

><p>"You better not disappoint me today," Abraxas Malfoy growled at his son. "Don't make it too obvious that you're bored. You can ignore your wife after she gives you your heir."<p>

"Her name is Narcissa," Lucius snapped, managing to hide how his father's last statement had unnerved him. "Would it really kill you to say her name every once in a while?"

"Who cares what her name is? All that matters is that after today her last name will be 'Malfoy.' Her first name is unimportant. All that is important is that she continues the Malfoy line. You should know this, Lucius."

"I don't feel that way about _Narcissa_," Lucius snarled.

"Then you are the fool I have tried so hard to keep you from becoming," Abraxas replied. "Proper Purebloods do not entertain such _romantic_ notions as you do. The next thing you're going to do is tell me that you actually care about her."

"Maybe I do," Lucius responded.

Abraxas made as if to slap his son, but then he hesitated and slowly put his arm back down.

"That's right, Father," Lucius sneered. "You wouldn't want to waste any time having to hide another bruise. It wouldn't be _proper_, after all, for me to be late to my own wedding because we just had to hide a bruise."

"Just try not to embarrass me too much today," Abraxas snarled.

"This is _my_ wedding, not yours," Lucius remarked. He smirked at the angry expression on his father's face.

"One of these days, boy," Abraxas muttered dangerously under his breath.

Lucius just continued to smirk as he strolled casually past his father.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was feeling completely confident in herself. Soon, she would be married to the man that she loved.<p>

But then she caught sight of Lucius. He was even more handsome than usual, and that was definitely saying something. His long blond platinum blond hair. His smooth, aristocratic face. His confidence. His charisma. His natural ability to command a room. His intense, piercing eyes that only softened for her.

But Lucius was more than just a majestic presence. His mind was constantly at work, always thinking several steps ahead of everyone else.

All of a sudden, Narcissa felt completely nervous, as if she had butterflies in her stomach. What was wrong with her? She most definitely wasn't nervous about marrying Lucius. She loved Lucius, and she knew that he would treat her well. He was too much of a gentleman and he respected her too much to ever treat her horribly.

In more ways than one, Narcissa truly was fortunate that she had been promised to Lucius. There were too many young Pureblood women who had ended up with perfectly respectable Pureblood men that cared nothing for them and did not always treat them right. And those Pureblood women could never speak out in protest. It would not have been proper. A Pureblood man's word was law.

But it wouldn't be that way with Lucius. He always listened to Narcissa's opinions, and he often allowed her to get her way. He spoiled her.

Then why was she feeling so nervous? Was this normal?

* * *

><p>Lucius could not help the smile that crossed his face when he saw Narcissa. She had always been beautiful in Lucius's eyes, but she was especially intoxicating in her perfectly tailored wedding dress that drew attention to all of her wonderful features. And there was no one who could ever hope to match her elegance and her sophistication.<p>

Of course, Narcissa's beauty was just a wonderful added bonus. Her intelligence and her cunningness were equals to Lucius's, and he couldn't be happier. He would have quickly gotten bored with his wife if she had been nothing more than some pretty idiot.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius noticed his father frowning. Oh, yes, he had forgotten, it was not _proper_ to smile happily at your own wedding.

Lucius, though, only granted his father a slight smirk. This was not Abraxas Malfoy's day. This was Lucius Malfoy's and Narcissa's Black day. And all that truly mattered to Lucius was his beloved Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Lucius couldn't see Narcissa's face, as it was hidden behind a veil. But Lucius could tell from the way that Narcissa was holding herself that she was a little nervous. Lucius felt relieved. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. Was this normal? He had no reason to be nervous around Narcissa. She had always treated him as if he was the most wonderful person in the world, even when he had not felt the same way. So, what was wrong with him?<p>

No, Narcissa was the one who really mattered, not him. Lucius most definitely never wanted Narcissa to be nervous around him. And he most definitely never wanted to give her any reason to be afraid of him.

Lucius allowed his smile to widen, so that Narcissa would be able to see it more easily.

Lucius made a point of ignoring his father's growing frown.

* * *

><p>Narcissa saw Lucius's smile, the smile that he only gave to her. And she felt herself being able to finally relax. Lucius had always been good at comforting her without words.<p>

Beneath her veil, Narcissa smiled widely, even though she knew Lucius probably couldn't see it.

But the happy but graceful bounce in Narcissa's steps were noticeable to Lucius. And that made him feel better as well. Narcissa had always been good at comforting him without words.

* * *

><p>Narcissa paid no attention to her mother, who frowned at the sight of her daughter's happy walk down the aisle. Thank goodness it still looked somewhat proper and sophisticated. But still.<p>

Narcissa's father was also not pleased with his youngest daughter. Had she forgotten who she was? Why was she acting so _common_? At least she didn't look like a complete fool. But still.

Bellatrix really didn't care. Her youngest sister had always entertained silly notions when it came to Lucius Malfoy. Oh, yes, Narcissa could definitely be a bit of an idiot at times. Well, at least Narcissa believed in blood purity. At least she wouldn't end up like Andromeda. At the thought of her other sister, Bellatrix snarled slightly. Her parents looked at her sharply, but she ignored them (like she usually did).

Rodolphus also didn't really care. He was only here because Narcissa was his sister-in-law due to his marriage to Bellatrix. Purebloods were expected to attend family events such as marriages. Rodolphus was just doing his duty by being here.

* * *

><p>Narcissa finally made it down the aisle. Lucius held out his hand ever so slightly, and Narcissa took it without any hesitation. Her veil was so sheer that Lucius could now clearly see her bright smile, the smile that she only gave to him.<p>

Lucius and Narcissa then spoke their vows of eternal devotion, and unlike most Purebloods, they actually meant the words that they spoke.

And several of the gathered Pureblood couples seemed to have picked up on that. Some of them shook their heads. Love wasn't proper for any Pureblood, especially a Pureblood that came from respectable families such as the Malfoys or the Blacks (Andromeda was all but forgotten by this point).

But a few of the Purebloods allowed themselves a slight smile of understanding. Lucius and Narcissa were still young. They still had a lot of learn.

And all the gathered Purebloods were convinced that Lucius and Narcissa would one day fully realize that love was nothing more than just some fairytale meant only for filthy Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors.

* * *

><p>When Lucius was finally given permission to kiss Narcissa, he did so longer and more eagerly than was considered proper. Behind his back, he could feel his father getting ready to leap out of his skin. Lucius could not help but chuckle slightly.<p>

Narcissa looked at him with a silent question in her eyes.

"My father," Lucius whispered.

Fully understanding, Narcissa smiled. "I bet my parents will now feel the same way," she whispered with a slight giggle.

Lucius just smirked. This was just one of the many reasons why he respected Narcissa so much. She wasn't afraid to be bold when it really counted.

* * *

><p>All the proper, formal parties and ceremonies did not end until nighttime. It seemed like forever, but eventually Lucius and Narcissa were finally able to be alone. In their bedroom.<p>

_This is my home now_, Narcissa thought with a combination of excitement and nervousness.

"I'm glad that all those parties are finally over," Lucius commented. "I was getting tired of smiling at all of our _friends_ and pretending that their words of congratulations were actually genuine."

"Me too," Narcissa admitted. "Now I know why I like staying at home so much."

Lucius laughed. "You did wonderful today, Narcissa," he said. "I couldn't have made it without you. And I really appreciate how you didn't want to let my hand go."

It was now Narcissa's turn to laugh. "Just as long as you always remember who your hands now belong to," she said teasingly.

"I have no problem with that," Lucius smiled. "I rather belong to you than anyone else anyways."

Lucius then placed one of his hands gently over Narcissa's stomach. "And how did our baby handle all the excitement today?" he asked with both interest and concern.

Narcissa smiled as she placed her hand over Lucius's. Oh, yes, their baby. The ultimate sign of their love for each other. Their secret. Their _improper_ secret. What a scandal it would be if the Pureblood society was to ever learn that Narcissa had been pregnant before marriage.

Narcissa was glad that she wasn't too far ahead. She did not yet have a baby bump. And Lucius had been able to get their marriage to happen a few months ahead of schedule without raising any suspicion. He was fighting for the Dark Lord, after all, and there was always a chance that something could happen to him (something Narcissa struggled not to think too much about). It was perfectly acceptable, therefore, that Lucius Malfoy would want to ensure that he had an heir as soon as possible to continue his family line.

Lucius and Narcissa, as a result of all their careful planning, could still play everything off as being perfectly normal. Narcissa had come from a family with multiple children, after all. It would not be a stretch of the imagination for anyone to believe that Narcissa just happened to be as fertile as her mother.

"I believe that our baby is just as happy as we are now," Narcissa smiled.


End file.
